


Necklace

by bravelove



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: One Shot, Self insert one shot made at 3 am, Short One Shot, not ship but could be taken like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8251876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravelove/pseuds/bravelove
Summary: A girl steals the necklace The Thief King wanted, a fight ensues.





	

The Thief King was a mighty man, a thief none could rival, what he wanted he got, and he wanted that necklace. It was a strange necklace, shaped like a golden knife flecked with ruby flakes that looked like blood on the blade on a thin metal chain. The Thief King wasn't sure why he was drawn to the piece, perhaps the strange look of it? 

He walked into the shop, pretending to browse as he waited for the time to steal it, but as the time came he glanced over the necklace was gone and a woman seemed to be making a hasty retreat, moving silently and unnoticed by all but the Thief King. 

The Thief King frowned, this wasn't right. He wanted the necklace so it belonged to him not some amateur thief. Especially not a girl. So he slipped out of the shop, following the woman as the woman expertly moved through the village, when she stepped into an alley he pounced, expecting to slit her throat and rob her with no witnesses, punishment for stealing what was his, but she turned around and blocked his knife with her own blade, smirking.

Shocked he jumped back and demanded the necklace. The girl put on an innocent face, her grey eyes radiating pureness, despite the wickedness the Thief king could barely see. “I'm sorry mister, I don't have any necklaces, it's rather rude to just demand something like that don't you know?” She replied, with a innocent voice that made him want to believe her.

He did not know how to react, none has ever so bluntly yet expertly lie with no fear to him for a while. He glared at the girl to hide his confusion “That necklace was mine, and perhaps if you let me have it with no fuss I'll leave you with a few fingers.” He threatened.

The girl laughed, laughed! Mirth in her eyes as she took the necklace she had hidden in her shirt and proudly wore it around her neck, smirking “What necklace? I really have no clue what you're talking about!” She said in that innocent voice.

The thief raised an eyebrow, such an odd girl. What could her goal be? The thief glares at her and snapped “The one around your neck, give it or I'll cut it off, along with your head!”

The girl only laughed harder, playing with the necklace in her hands “Well aren't you just a charmer? You can call me Bravery! What's your name?”

The Thief King blinked, not expecting that and snarled “It's none of your business, now give me the necklace!”

The girl hummed “You're a funny guy y’know? I might just hand it over for that laugh, hardest I've laughed in months. Such a flamboyant thief.... for someone in the career of being sneaky you do enjoy making a scene don't you? However I am a busy gal. So goodbye and I hope to see you again soon.” She suddenly darted out of the alley after throwing something at him, losing herself to the crowd. 

The Thief King ran after her but could not find her, it was almost as if she had vanished. His eyes dart down to his hand, where he had instinctively caught what she threw. Looking confused at the small malachite that she had thrown him. He laughed, perhaps he didn't always get what he wanted, but he no longer wanted the necklace, but to learn about the girl that laughed at The Thief King that left with her life and left behind a gemstone that would help protect him from misfortune. Such an odd girl.


End file.
